GNI Girls Night In
by j-rizzolis
Summary: Ava and Nicole have a fun night in.


**Title: **G.N.I. (Girls Night In)

**Author: **xxCallicaTruLovexx

**Rating: **heavy M

**Summary: **Ava and Nicole's G.N.O. takes a turn for "south of the border".

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but this story. Al characters belong to their rightful owners.

**A/N:** Takes place back in 2008.

Ava wasn't really sure how they ended up like this, with Nicole's head buried between her thighs, but she knew she definitely didn't want to think about finding out as her back arched off the bed.

The last thing Ava could remember was kicking the guys out of her room. Nicole said she didn't mind, and Ava could tell there was someone else on her mind. The only thing Ava didn't know was that Nicole had feelings for her friend. And it shocked Ava even more to admit to both herself and Nicole that she reciprocated those same feelings.

So then one kiss turned into two, and too many kisses to count later ended up in their current position. Ava let out a moan as Nicole did this thing with her tongue to leave Ava believing that her eyes would forever remained locked in the back of her head. Her fingers jutted into Nicole's blonde hair as the blonde's fingers joined into the mix and added just enough pressure to send Ava careening over the edge.

Nicole made her way up the younger woman's body, her fingers still knuckle deep inside of her friend as she pulsated around her. Nicole smiled softly as Ava's brown eyes settled on her.

"That was incredible," Ava panted out as she tried to regain a normal breathing pattern. Nicole slowly pulled her fingers out of Ava and settled in beside her on the bed.

"Don't get too comfortable," Ava smiled as she pushed the blonde onto her back and straddled her waist. She pinned the older woman's hands above her head.

"You don't have to if your not ready," Nicole said, providing an out for her friend.

"Nu uh, don't even think about it. I'm going to pleasure you as much as you've pleasured me," Ava purred into the blonde's ear, smiling as Nicole arched beneath her. Ava moved her lips to the blonde's and smiled as she tasted herself there.

"Umm, I do taste good, don't I?" Ava asked, sliding lower and grinding her sex against the blonde's.

"Amazing," Nicole corrected, her nails digging into the backs of Ava's hands. Ava grabbed both of Nicole's hands in one, using her free hand to tease the blonde.

"Please," Nicole begged as Ava ran her nails across Nicole's inner thigh, growing dangerously close to the one place Nicole wanted her to be.

Nicole bucked her hips, trying to get as much pressure from the younger woman as possible.

"Impatient little thing, aren't we?" Ava purred, liking the effect she had on the blonde.

"Ava, please. I didn't tease you," Nicole said, reverting to pleading to find a much needed release.

"On the contrary, Ms. Walker. I've had to watch you day in and day out with EJ. Do you know how hard it was for me to watch you all over him when I wanted you to myself?" Ava asked, one lone finger brushing through Nicole's neatly trimmed curls.

"I'm yours now," Nicole said, arching into Ava's touch.

"Are you now?"

"Yes, yes. God, yes. Just fuck me now," Nicole growled.

Ava complied, her fingers burying deep within the blonde. Nicole gasped, her breath taken from her as Ava worked her fingers inside of the blonde.

"Dear God," Nicole gasped, her toes curling into an unnatural position.

"God's not going to help you now," Ava whispered into the blonde's ear, lightly nipping the lobe.

Ava's name tore from the blonde's lips as Nicole's back came off of the bed. Ava slowed her fingers, milking every last drop of Nicole's climax. She moved down Nicole's body, her tongue licking Nicole clean.

She moved back up and laid beside her as she licked her lips.

"So?" Ava asked, a cocky grin crossing her features.

"Do you even need to ask?" Nicole questioned, smiling back at her friend.

"Nah, I guess not. I know I'm that good," Ava smiled, curling into the blonde's side. Nicole chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Ava.

"That you are," the blonde concurred.

**FIN**


End file.
